legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
DigiDestined
The DigiDestined (Chosen Children) are a subset of Tamers that have Digimon as partners and are chosen by fate to save and protect the Digital World and their own. In the Digimon Adventure timeline, a DigiDestined is defined by the possession of a Digivice and a link to a Digimon partner. When a Digimon is partnered to a DigiDestined, that child becomes its sole source of Digivolution. Digimon become stronger through Digivolution; this is usually a difficult process to achieve, akin to aging, but a DigiDestined's Digivice and inherent strength amplifies a Digimon's power to the point where it can digivolve more easily, especially if the DigiDestined is in danger. In the Digimon Frontier timeline, those chosen to be DigiDestined aren't partnered with a Digimon. They instead are given spirits of Hybrid Digimon that inherit the power of ancient Legendary Warriors, allowing them to transform into Digimon themselves, similar to morphing from the Power Rangers series. Adventure Timeline In this timeline, there were numerous generations of DigiDestined and other DigiDestined around the world. Original DigiDestined The Original DigiDestined are a team of 5 children that came before the 8 that were chosen in 1999. These DigiDestined originally battled a losing fight against the Dark Master, but four of their Digimon ended up Digivolving into the Harmonious One to protect the Digital World from them at the cost of one of their own. The Harmonious Ones were sealed away until a future generation freed them. Only two of the original children were named and appeared. *Daigo Nishijima and Bearmon *Maki Himekawa and Tapirmon *Unnamed Girl and Orochimon *Unnamed Boy and Hippogriffomon *Unnamed Boy and Triceramon Adventure DigiDestined * Tai Kamiya and Agumon *Matt Ishida and Gabumon *Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon *Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi and Tentomon *Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon *Joe Kido and Gomamon *T.K. Takaishi and Patamon *Kari Kamiya and Gatomon *Meiko Mochizuki and Meicoomon Adventure 02 DigiDestined * Davis Motomiya and Veemon *Yolei Inoue and Hawkmon *Cody Hida and Armadillomon *T.K. Takaishi and Patamon *Kari Kamiya and Gatomon *Ken Ichijouji and Wormmon Tamers Timeline The human characters in this timeline are, as the series name suggests, Tamers. But in this timeline, there's no explicit difference between a Tamer and a DigiDestined. Both involve being bonded to a Digimon and giving them the strength to digivolve via a Digivice. The English dub chose, broadly speaking, to depict the Tamers as the DigiDestined of their dimension. Tamers DigiDestined * Takato Matsuki and Guilmon *Henry Wong and Terriermon *Rika Nonaka and Renamon Frontier Timeline The DigiDestined in this timeline are chosen from a pool of potential DigiDestined gathered by Ophanimon to combat the corrupt Cherubimon and, later, Lucemon. They have no partner Digimon and instead "Spirit Evolve" themselves into Digimon using spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors. Frontier DigiDestined * Takuya Kanbara and the Spirits of Flame *Koji Minamoto and the Spirits of Light *Tommy Himi and the Spirits of Ice *J.P. Shibayama and the Spirits of Thunder *Zoe Orimoto and the Spirits of Wind *Koichi Kimura and the Spirits of Darkness. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Teams Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Pure Good Category:Team Heroes Category:Chosen ones Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Humans Category:Nicest Characters